¿Puedo tocarte?
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Puedo tocarte?, le pregunta Arthur a Alfred quien queda choqueado. ¡Y están en el pasillo! xD


**Diclaimer: **Hetalia blablablá no es mío.

**Advertencia:** ¿Arthur preguntándole a Alfred? Juro que no tiene nada malo. Y Francis.

**Pareja:** USAxUK, supuestamente o UKxUSxUK o no lo sé xD Solo léanlo y ríanse ;D

.

* * *

**¿Puedo tocarte?**

El astro luz alumbra a la sede de la junta de países del G-8. Alfred camina casual pensando en nada aparte de destruir a Iván porque será divertido y planear en comprar nuevos videojuegos para jugar con Tony. En eso, se topa con el británico a distancia.

― ¡Hola Arthur! ¡¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¡Jajajajaja~! Ojala te caiga un rayo. ―se burla porque es divertido molestarlo.

―_Shut up, stupid_. ―viene caminando hacia el norteamericano teniendo en claro que no le gustó ese comentario.

―Sonríe, siempre tan amargado. Se nota que estás por la crisis de la tercera edad. ¡Jajajajajaja~! ―vuelve a reír y Arthur frunce el ceño, de todos modos no caerá en el juego en irritarse, no viene aquí para eso.

―Sí, sí, como sea. Menos mal que te encuentro, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

― ¿Uhm? ¿Qué cosa? ―siente curiosidad y más al no escuchar un insulto.

― ¿Puedo tocarte?

¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué si puede tocarle? ¿A Alfred? ¿Al héroe? ¡¿A Estados Unidos? El menor se siente desentendido con los ojos abiertos, cualquiera diría que está paralizado o traumado.

―Pe-perdón... ¿qué cosa? ―reza que haya oído muy mal mostrando una sonrisa tonta.

―Que si puedo tocarte, idiota. Lávate las orejas.

― ¿To-tocarme? ¿Pa-para qué...? ―la sonrisa desaparece siendo reemplaza por el susto y el nerviosismo.

―Ah, solo quiero averiguar algo. ¿Puedo o no puedo? ―pregunta otra vez algo hastiado. Solo es tocarlo, nada del otro mundo.

― ¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo así? ―se altera, pues es obvio.

―Me estás exasperando. Mejor lo hago yo.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Espera! _¡¿Are you crazy?_ ―extiende las manos hacia adelante haciendo detener el acercamiento del inglés. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

― ¿Puedes cálmarte? Ni que fuese hacerte algo malo.

― ¡Eso me quieres hacer! ―cree que Inglaterra es idiota y abusador de hermosos estadounidenses con lentes y rizo. Retrocede lentamente observando al británico acercarse más y más― ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Soy el héroe, recuérdalo! ―dice una gran amenaza.

―Tranquilízate, solo voy a tocarte ―menciona tan normal sin darse cuenta de lo nervioso que está el menor―. Pasaré mis dedos y me iré. Solo eso.

¿Solo eso? ¡¿Eso? ¡Eso es mucho, demasiado! Ni desea salir traumado y violado. ¡Por dios! ¡Arthur lo quiere tocar! ¡Tocar! Sinónimo de violar, y pensaba que solamente Francis hacía esa clase de cosas. Alfred vuelve a exclamar haciendo gestos de desprecios, sintiendo que su cuerpo se calienta y no es porque quiera que lo toque, ¡está nervioso! Jamás pensó esto de Inglaterra, quizás del norteamericano hacia él, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. Si tan solo lo hubiese pensando y hecho antes, esto no estaría pasando.

―No me gusta esto, Arthur. Enserio. ―busca la calma arrastrando los pies alrededor del país mayor, donde la pared yace detrás de su espalda. Su siguiente intención es alejarse lo bastante y salir corriendo a pedir ayuda a quien sea, incluso a Rusia.

―Me estoy atrasando con todo esto. Lo haré rápido. ―siguiéndolo con la mirada verde le toma los brazos llevando al menor atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ahora sí que Alfred está peor que asustado.

― ¡A-A-A-Ar-Arthur! ¡De-detente por fa-favor! ¡No-no sabes lo que ha-haces! ―mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro todo desesperado. ¡Lo va tocar!

― ¡Quédate quieto, _bloody hell_! ¡Así no puedo!

― ¡Precisamente eso quiero!

― ¡Solo pasaré mis dedos y me iré!

― ¡¿Para qué mierda que quieres saber?

― ¡Si la tienes áspera!

― ¡¿Qué~? ―las cosas se agravan ardiéndole el rostro por completo― ¡No, aléjate, aléjate! ¡No quiero esto! ¡De verdad! _¡Stop!_ ¡Arthur! ¡No me toques! ¡Por lo menos no en público! ―lo peor es que tenga esas intenciones en el pasillo de la sede ¡Puede aparecer cualquier persona! ¡Que se detenga! ¡Que venga Alemania a rescatarlo o quien sea! Entonces...cierra los ojos con fuerza. No quiere mirar cómo le tocará.

Los dedos de Arthur se acercan posándose en la piel, y Alfred lo percibe...se siente desentendido. Le toca la cara. Solamente la cara.

Levanta los párpados. Sus brazos son libres cayendo a los lados de su silueta. Y los dedos ingleses se alejan, como lo hace el dueño quedando a pocas distancias del menor examinando lo que quería averiguar.

―Francis tiene razón, tienes la piel áspera.

Estados Unidos intenta articular. Todo su escándalo fue por nada, había sido su imaginación. Arthur nunca quiso hacerle algo inapropiado. Ríe para sus adentros. Pero no sabe que tiene que ver el francés en todo esto.

― ¿Francis? ¿Por qué querías saber sobre mi piel? ―posee la curiosidad y la duda de todo sin moverse de la pared.

―Dijo que tu piel es áspera. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando fuimos a la playa y Francis intentó quitarte un dulce con la boca de tu boca?

―No me lo recuerdes... ―desde entonces ha tenido horribles pesadillas con el francés intentando acosarlo. Ese día en la playa, no pasó nada de eso gracias al inglés al golpear el rostro de Francia.

―Bueno. Lo supo cuando cogió tu rostro. Y yo... ―se rasca la mejilla ruborizándose levemente― quería confirmarlo. Eso es ―sonríe de lado mirando a su antigua colonia, pero algo le llama la atención―. Por cierto, ¿por qué te pusiste tan histérico?

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Jajajajaja~! No, ideas tuyas. ¡Jajajajaja~! Am. ―ni muerto le dirá por qué.

―Bien, yo me voy. ―dice sin más yéndose por el pasillo.

Alfred suspira agotado reposando la cabeza hacia atrás encima de la pared y se ríe. De nuevo piensa en lo tonto que fue al pensar algo tan retorcido. Otra vez piensa cogiendo una idea esplendida, podría hacerle lo mismo a Arthur. Oh sí. Le encantaría verle las expresiones de la cara totalmente roja y enfurecida. Si es que llegara a pasar también.

―Alfred. ―una voz lo llama y gira enderezándose.

―Hola Francis.

― ¿Puedo tocarte?

Parpadea. No, está vez no va a caer más conociendo a ese pervertido que ríe porque sabe lo que sucedió con esos dos rubios de cabello corto.

― ¡Arthur, voy contigo! ―grita corriendo salvando sus regiones vitales hacia el británico.

Francia queda solo en la soledad. Tenía ganas de tocarlo, quizás con él, el menor se dejaría, como esa vez en la playa. Claro, que Inglaterra tuvo que estropearlo todo. Exhala resignado. ¿A quién podría tocar? Recorre el lugar con sus orbes azules encontrándose con el italiano.

―Querido Feliciano.

― ¿Ve~? _Ciao_ Francis.

― ¿Puedo tocarte?

― ¿Ve~?

Y entonces, Francia no supo más de su existencia gracias al puñetazo y patada mortal de Ludwig.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre Francis, eso te pasa por ser...tan tú. Quise jugar un poco con la mente de Alfred, espero que se hayan divertido ;D ¿Cómo llegó Lud? Pasaba por ahí y los escuchó.

No tengo más que decir.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**=D**


End file.
